Hiei's One Love
by hieigirl
Summary: Hiei saves a Half-demon and starts having feelings. Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho story. Hiei is not mine but Elysa is mine so if u want to use the name   
  
you can ask.  
  
Hiei's Love  
  
Chapter One: Mysterious Girl  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
" Get her, we can't let her escape!" yelled a man chaseing a girl about 14 with a  
  
child in her arms.The woman was from a village in the woods. She was running from men  
  
in her village. They had found out she was half-demon and were trying to kill her. She ran   
  
as fast as she could turning and jumping trying to lose them. While carrying her little sister  
  
in her arms.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*Else where in the Forest*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Hiei was sitting in his tree like usual, with Kurama below.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Hiei said to Kurama.   
  
"Want me to come?" Kurama asked.  
  
"If you want" He answered walking off with Kurama following.  
  
They came to an opening with a rather huge tree in the middle.  
  
"This is an old tree as you can probably tell already." Kurama said as they stood there and   
  
walked on.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hieisgirl: sorry it was so short but it gets better and this is my 1st story so be truthful and   
  
R&R please! Comment and some suggest would be nice.  
  
Next chapter is on its way!! 


	2. The Chase

HieisGirl: Hey back with chapter 2 hope you like.  
  
Again I only own Elysa and courtne yand no one else.  
  
Chapter 2: The Chase and Savior  
  
She kept running with her sister cluching to her tight, crying.  
  
"Its alright courtney" Elysa whispered to her.  
  
She starts getting way ahead of the men and trips right in the clearing with the big tree in the middle. She grabs courtney and puts her up in the tree for hiding. Elysa come out on the opposite side of Courtney to lure them away  
  
from her sister. Elysa gets the villagers attention and get them to fallow her. But they shoot at her and they missed except gor one that hit her in the stomach. "AHHHHHHH!!" She screamed in pain. She was bleeding badly. She  
  
starts to runs to get them away from Courtney. Elysa couldn't take the that much pain of the arrow, which must have had poision. and starts to faint a little. But just in time she spots a place where she can hide. Elysa gets in the bushes. Lays there till they run by. She come out and  
  
stands, still, a little faint. Then all of a sudden..... collapses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hiei~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei and Kurama turn quickly hearing the scream of pain and took off running in that direction. They came to the opening, where they see the little girl fall out of the tree, that she was trying to climb down from. Kurama   
  
goes to her and sees her crying with blood on her hands. "What happened?!" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying and a red face. " sniff sniff.... my s-sister" she stuttered before falling into his lap crying. Hiei  
  
walks over to puddle of blood he saw.  
  
"There's a trail of blood." he said fallowing it, leading to Elysa with Kurama and Courtney behind him.  
  
"Elysa!" cried Courtney.   
  
"She has been shot with an arrow," Hiei told them picking her up " She has lost a lot of blood and needs help. Lets take her to Yukina." They started runnimg for Yukina's shrine.  
  
  
  
********************************At Yukina's*********************************************  
  
Hiei and Kurama walk in and see everyone. Yukina, Kayko, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma. They all look at them and the two girls.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Botan. Hiei ignored her and went to Yukina.   
  
" Can you help her Yukina?" He asked his sister ( she still doesn't he is her brother)  
  
" You have to help my sister, please, you just have to!?" Courtney cried to Yukina with her eyes still watery. Yukina nodded and walked toward a room with Hiei fallowing and carrying Elysa.  
  
Kurama held Courtney back. "Maybe you should stay here." She looked at him and nodded. Kurama picked her up and asked Botan to hold her.  
  
Botan held Courtney and After a little bit Courtney became tired and fell asleep in Botan's arms. " OHHHHH she is so cute like a kitten!!" botan squealed. "SHHHHH" Everyone went to Botan. She had that kitty look on her face like usual  
  
"opps." She whipsered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HieisGirl: Well thats the end of chapter 2 and I'm going to type chapter 3 tomorrow becase it is  
  
12:03 and I'm tired. Please R&R and suggestion if u like.  
  
Next the 3rd chapter! 


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Hieisgirl: Thanks for the reviews they were great! Anyway my opinion is Hiei is NOT gay.  
  
Elysa and Courtney are mine and the others aren't. Enjoy the Rest of the story!  
  
Hiei's One Love  
  
Chapter Three: Sleeping Beauty  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei laid her on the bed and Yukina gentaly took the arrow out, put the herbs that she had with her on the wound, and bandaged it up. Yukina said   
  
that she would be all right and left the room. "She will be find." she said to everyone waiting. Courtney was still asleep in Botans arms.   
  
"Where's Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"He must still be in the room" She answered. "we should leave him. Kurama would you mind coming with me to get some herbs for the girl?" Yukina asked   
  
softly. "Sure, I'll come." Thhey then left. After that they all started wondering about the girls and what the little one's namee was. While talking quietly not  
  
to wake her.  
  
*****************************In the Room**********************************  
  
Hiei was sitting on the bed by Elysa. 'What happened to her' he thought sitting there looking at her. She had blonde hair, was about his hight, and   
  
wearing a light blue ,loose so she could run, kimono with white on the edge of each sleeve, and dirty with blood and dirt. Hiei cleaned her up as well as he   
  
could with taking anything off. He moved her blonde hair out of her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the man above her.   
  
"W-who are you?" She asked a little frightened.  
  
"Hiei." He answered, looking into her blue eyes. ' She is beautiful.... Wait! What am I thinking she is just a stupid half-demon. I can tell she is."  
  
"I'm ...Elysa" she managed to say before falling to sleep again. He started playing with her hair, twirlling it around his finger. A minute later he found himself  
  
kissing her. He pulled away and left the room to get the child. Hiei came out and looked at Botan. Botan woke the girl and asked her, her name and her age.   
  
"I'm Courtney and 8 & 1/2." she said trying to make herself sound older.  
  
" Courtney, can you tell us what happened to you and your sister?" kurama asked questionly.  
  
"OK. Well it started when our village found out my sister was a demon and now they are trying to kill us, because they believe that if we aren't dead the village  
  
is cursted forever. So now they are trying to murder us. My sister was protecting me by hiding me in a tree and distracting them and running the other way,   
  
but she got shotin the side and tried running off. Thats when him and the red headed one found us." She told them.  
  
" Oh my god, thats terrible." Botan whailed.  
  
"May I see my sister?" Courtney said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah." Keiko lead her to the room and came back, leaving them alone. In a half an hour she came back and saw Courtney curled up next to Elysa. Then before   
  
Botan could say a word (such as AWWWWWWW how cute) the girls covered her mouth quickly and dragged her away so she wouldn't try make any other noises.  
  
Kurama and Yukina were back and Kurama shut the door.  
  
__________________________________________________________________-  
  
Hieisgirl: Well thats all for the third chapter I hope you liked it please R&R. Get ready for the   
  
next chapter!  
  
I'm now typing chapter 4. Enjoy! 


End file.
